Papá Santa Claus
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Capítulo único. Harry se lo había prometido a su hijo y a su ahijado: aquella Navidad podrían ver a Santa Claus, aunque tuviera que disfrazarse para conseguirlo. Y así se gana un magnífico premio de su pareja, con sorpresa incluida. Slash HarryDraco Mpreg


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

_**Euge, siento el retraso :( Espero al menos que te guste y que lo disfrutes!!  
**_

_**Papá Santa Claus**_

Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Apenas quedaban unos pequeños carbones encendidos en la chimenea del salón, al lado de un enorme y adornado árbol de Navidad. A pesar de que la chimenea ya estaba casi apagada, no hacía frío en el resto de la casa; hechizos calefactores la protegían de las bajas temperaturas del exterior.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que la medianoche había pasado, pero en aquella casa, y al contrario de lo que parecía, nadie dormía. Todos permanecían bien despiertos, unos por una razón y otros por otra, pero nadie había sucumbido aún ante los brazos de Morfeo.

En uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso, unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron en la oscuridad. Había estado fingiendo que dormía por si a sus padres se les ocurría ir a echar un vistazo. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los mayores habían ido a darles las buenas noches a los dos, y lo más seguro es que estuvieran todos durmiendo ya. No habría peligro.

-Alex, no te has dormido¿verdad? –susurró, inclinándose sobre el borde de su cama y mirando a su amigo y compañero de aventuras que "dormía" en la cama-nido, unos centímetros más abajo que él.

-No –le contestó, sentándose en la cama y mirando hacia arriba.

Ambos niños compartieron una sonrisa traviesa. Tenían un secreto que descubrir por delante. No se iban a echar atrás por nada en el mundo.

-Vamos.

El niño de ojos verdes fue el primero que se desembarazó de sus sábanas. Con Simba fuertemente aferrado en sus manos se bajó de la cama, siendo imitado rápidamente por Alex. Una pequeña lamparita se iluminó en cuanto los niños pusieron los pies en el suelo, con la intención de que no tuvieran miedo al estar a oscuras y para que no se tropezaran con los juguetes y peluches que había tirados por el suelo sin ningún tipo de orden.

En un rincón de la habitación un par más de ojos se abrieron, observando con atención a los dos niños.

-Venga Alex, corre. Quiero llegar abajo antes de que él se vaya.

-Espera, Eithan –Alex se giró hacia su cama de nuevo y se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies, intentando agarrar algo que, al parecer, se había olvidado encima de su almohada. Se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero no llegaba a alcanzarlo.

De repente aquel ser que les había estado vigilando se acercó a ellos y se subió a la cama. Empujó con su morro el peluche que Alex quería coger hasta que éste lo tuvo al alcance de su mano y lo agarró con fuerza abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-Ya lo tengo –dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Gracias Padfoot.

El perro movió la cola como contestación. Se bajó de la cama de un salto y se acercó a su pequeño amo, quien le acarició antes de volver a andar hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Alex se apresuró a seguirle.

-Vamos, Padfoot, ven con nosotros –le llamó Eithan, moviendo la mano que no estaba ocupada sujetando a Simba-. Pero tienes que estar muy callado¿vale?

Padfoot no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Siguió a su amo y a Alex cuando éstos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron el pasillo hasta las escaleras, sin sentir ningún tipo de miedo a la oscuridad que reinaba en todo el corredor. Padfoot estaba con ellos, no les podía pasar nada.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, intentando no tropezarse con sus respectivos peluches, que iban medio arrastrados por el suelo, y agarrándose bien a la barandilla para no caerse. El perro iba un par de pasos detrás de ellos, vigilándoles.

En cuanto los dos pequeños merodeadores llegaron al piso inferior, sus cortos pasos les llevaron hasta el salón, la única habitación de toda la casa donde había chimenea. Abrieron con cuidado las puertas corredizas para no hacer ruido y se metieron en la sala, con Padfoot siguiéndoles los pasos de cerca, por supuesto.

-Santa Claus aún no ha venido –dijo Eithan, observando con sus grandes ojos verdes el árbol de Navidad y cómo, debajo de éste, no había ni un mísero regalo.

-Claro, no ha podido venir aún. No hemos oído las campanillas.

-Pero Alex¿para qué iba a usar las campanillas? Se supone que Santa Claus entra por las noches a dejar los regalos porque no quiere que nadie le vea. Si las campanillas suenan despertarían a la gente y entonces le verían.

-Entonces¿para qué lleva campanillas en el trineo? –ante la pregunta de Alex, Eithan se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a tu mamá, ella siempre lo sabe todo.

-Sí -Alex se rió. Se tapó la boca para evitar que alguien le oyera. Sus ojos azules brillaron divertidos-. Papá siempre dice que mamá es una sabelotodo insu… insutri… insubri… insurrifle, o algo así.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

En esta ocasión fue Alex quien se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual, mañana se lo preguntamos a tu mamá –Eithan giró la cabeza mirando a su alrededor-. Ahora tenemos que escondernos. Santa Claus no puede vernos.

-¿Seguro que vendrá? –preguntó Alex, también buscando un sitio donde esconderse-. Santa Claus siempre lo sabe todo, seguro que sabe que ahora nosotros estamos aquí y no vendrá.

-Claro que vendrá –afirmó Eithan, atrayendo hacia su pecho su león de peluche-. Mi papi me dijo el año pasado que este año vería a Santa Claus, y mi papi siempre cumple sus promesas.

Una sombra en el pasillo, que había pasado completamente desapercibida para los dos pequeños y que había oído toda la conversación, dejó escapar una suave risa. Sus ojos grises brillaron con ternura al ver a los dos niños allí parados, en medio de la habitación, aferrados a sus respectivos peluches y completamente esperanzados de ver a uno de sus ídolos allí y esa misma noche.

Con sigilo se dio la vuelta y se metió en una de las habitaciones que había al lado del salón.

-Avisad a Harry –susurró-. Los cachorros ya están en el salón preparados.

* * *

Se apretó el grueso cinturón sobre su voluminosa, y artificial, barriga y se rascó la barbilla. Que asco de barba… picaba y era muy molesta; no comprendía como a algunos hombres les gustaba tanto llevarla.

Un pequeño pitido le llamó la atención. Se giró hacia la mesa y se inclinó sobre el pequeño espejo en el que se veía reflejado el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-¿Ya estás listo, Harry? –oyó la voz susurrada de Hermione.

-Casi. Ya están los niños en el salón¿no?

-Desde hace unos minutos –afirmó ella, intentando ocultar la risa que le provocaba ver a su amigo así disfrazado.

-Hermione –le llamó él, con voz amenazadora-, te aseguro que como te rías acabarás vistiéndote tú de payaso en el próximo cumpleaños de Eithan.

Hermione fue incapaz de contener una pequeña carcajada.

-Venga, Santa Claus, no seas tan gruñón y preséntate ante tus niños, que te están esperando. Y no te olvides del saco con los regalos.

-Sí, sí, ya. Tranquila, que no se me va a olvidar.

-Bien –y justo después de decir esto último, la imagen de Hermione desapareció del espejo.

Harry suspiró con resignación en el espejo. La gran chaqueta roja con los bordes blancos estaba en su lugar, al igual que el cinturón y los pantalones. La barba blanca ya había terminado de crecer, gracias a un hechizo, claro, y el pelo, antaño negro azabache, había empezado a decolorarse y a volverse blanco.

Se terminó de abrochar la bota derecha y se colocó unas gafas pequeñas y de marco dorado sobre la nariz. Hacía ya más de siete años que había conseguido librarse de los armatostes que había tenido que utilizar durante su infancia y adolescencia; nunca habría imaginado que la razón por la que volvería a ponerse unas gafas, aunque éstas no estuvieran graduadas y fueran de mentira, sería para vestirse de Santa Claus para cumplirle una promesa a su hijo y a su ahijado.

Con una sonrisa divertida se miró por última vez en el espejo. Se colocó un par de arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, se aseguró de que su pelo fuera ya completamente blanco y algo más largo y se puso unos guantes blancos. Por último se colocó el imprescindible gorro rojo con el borlón blanco y dando el visto bueno a su disfraz, se dio la vuelta, cogió el saco marrón lleno de regalos y echándoselo al hombro se tiró por el hueco que había preparado en el suelo y que le haría aparecer justamente por la chimenea.

En cuanto él puso los pies en el suelo el fuego creció, iluminando todo el salón y añadió su calor a los hechizos calefactores. Dejó el saco en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, buscando a los niños. En un primer vistazo no los vio, pero después no tardó en hallarlos.

Se encontraban escondidos debajo de la mesa, entre todas las patas de las sillas. Padfoot estaba allí con ellos, en medio de los dos, con ambos niños pegaditos a él.

Harry actuó como si no los hubiera visto. Se metió en su papel de Santa Claus y comenzó a sacar los regalos que tenía en el saco, dejándolos debajo del árbol y mirando de vez en cuando la puerta, como si vigilara para que no le encontrasen.

Justo cuando ya estaba pensando en alguna razón para hacer saber a los dos niños que sabía que estaban allí, el pequeño Alex estornudó, revelando su ubicación y la de su compañero. Harry sonrió cuando escuchó el "shh" que le mandó su hijo a Alex.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -Harry se agachó delante de ellos, como si recién los hubiera descubierto. Sus ojos verdes reflejaron la carcajada que se había guardado al ver el susto que les había dado a los niños-. Quién tenemos aquí.

Un gracioso rubor coloreó las mejillas de los dos niños al verse descubiertos. Padfoot movió el rabo contento al reconocer a su dueño.

Eithan, haciendo honor a ese carácter decidido que había heredado de sus padres, salió de debajo de la mesa y se plantó delante del hombre. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Santa Claus -le saludó con una inesperada seriedad y respeto en un niño de cuatro años-. Mi nombre es Eithan Potter-Malfoy, y el suyo es Alex Weasley.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una carcajada.

-Ya sé quiénes sois -Harry instó a Alex a salir de debajo de la mesa. Luego los cogió a los dos de la mano y los llevó hasta el sofá, donde los hizo sentarse-. No por nada soy Santa Claus¿no?

-¿Entonces es verdad que sabes si todos los niños del mundo han sido buenos o malos? -le preguntó Alex, sentado a uno de sus lados.

-Pues claro -asintió Harry-. Y sé muy bien todas las travesuras que habéis hecho este año.

-¿Sí? -Eithan se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá, mirando a Harry-. A ver¿qué le hice a tío Severus el día del cumpleaños de mi papi Harry?

Harry no tuvo que pensárselo mucho. Sonrió al recordar la que había liado su hijo en la fiesta de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños.

-Cogiste una poción del armario de tu papá Draco y se lo echaste en la bebida de Severus -le revolvió el rebelde pelo de su hijo-. Severus estuvo creyéndose una niña de cinco años durante toda la tarde. Hasta se vistió con un vestido rosa y se hizo dos coletas en el pelo.

-¡Sí! -Eithan se rió y dio unos saltitos-. Fue muy divertido.

-Aja -Santa asintió con la cabeza-, sobretodo fue divertido el castigo que te pusieron después.

Eithan arrugó la nariz graciosamente al recordarlo. En ese momento fue Alex quien rió.

-¿Y yo qué hice cuando fui al trabajo con mamá hace unas semanas? -le puso a prueba Alex, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera desafiándole.

-Le robaste la varita a un vigilante, bajaste a las imprentas del periódico y alteraste todas las fotos y los artículos. Al día siguiente todo el mundo se encontró con un periódico escrito en un idioma extraño, las fotos se movían muy rápido y eran en tonos rosas y azules.

-¡Era el idioma de la Atlántida! -le informó Alex con orgullo-. Lo encontré en uno de los libros de mi mamá –de pronto el niño abrió los ojos como platos y le miró alarmado-. i.e., nadie supo que fui yo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ya te dije que yo lo sé todo, Alex. También sé que tu madre también supo que fuiste tú.

-Pero no me castigó.

-No, no lo hizo, cierto. Estaba demasiado orgullosa de ti. Pero yo que tú no volvería a arriesgarme -le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Eithan y Alex completamente ilusionados por haber conocido a Santa Claus. Le pusieron a prueba preguntándole muchas cosas sobre ellos y no pudo faltar el típico tirón de la barba para asegurarse de que era de verdad.

Harry no paró de sonreír en todo el tiempo. Le encantaba estar con los dos críos; cuando estaba con ellos podía revivir esa infancia que él no había podido tener. Los dos niños tenían alegría y energía para dar y tomar, y a los dos les encantaba jugar con Harry a lo que fuera. Había sido Harry quien les había enseñado a volar en escoba, y a jugar al quidditch, por supuesto.

-Santa Claus, cuéntanos alguna aventura que hayas tenido -le pidió Eithan, con sus manitas seguía agarrando su león de peluche, Simba, al que no había soltado en ningún momento.

-¿Una aventura? -se sorprendió Harry. Eso, definitivamente, no lo había previsto.

-Sí, una aventura -secundó Alex-. Seguro que has tenido muchas. Cuéntanos una, por fa.

-Mmm... -el cerebro de Harry empezó a funcionar a la máxima potencia, inventándose alguna posible historia que pudiera satisfacer la inagotable curiosidad de sus dos compañeros-. ¿Queréis que os cuente como encontré a Rudolph y cómo se convirtió en el guía del trineo?

-¡Sí! -los dos niños se alborotaron y dieron unos cuantos saltitos sobre el sofá a ambos lados suyos. Apretaron ansiosos sus respectivos peluches contra sus pechos y sus caritas se iluminaron con unas inmensas sonrisas alegres.

Harry abrió los brazos y los atrajo hacia él. Sabía perfectamente que antes de que terminase el cuento los dos niños ya se habrían dormido. Y mejor que se durmieran apoyados en él que en sofá, donde estarían algo incómodos seguramente.

Los dos niños le escucharon con suma atención durante la mayor parte del cuento. Pero justo cuando iba por la parte donde enganchaba a Rudolph a la cabeza del trineo, Harry sintió cómo sus pequeñas cabecitas caían contra su pecho profundamente dormidas.

Sonrió con ternura mirando a su hijo y a su ahijado. Los abrazó aún más estrechamente contra él, con cuidado de no despertarlos.

Recordaba, como si hubiera pasado el día anterior, el día que le pusieron a Eithan en sus brazos. Aquel precioso bebé con aquella pelusilla rubia en la cabeza había conseguido hacerle llorar de alegría. Cuando había conseguido llegar hasta Draco, después de que terminaran de limpiarle y prepararle, le había besado con toda la ternura y el amor que sentía. Le había estrechado entre sus brazos, con el niño aún entre ellos sin ser capaz de separarse de él. El bebé se convirtió en el rey de la casa. Tenía una sonrisa que encandilaba a todo aquel que la veía y con esos ojos verdes que había heredado de Harry conseguía todo lo que quería. Cuando pasó algo de tiempo y sus facciones empezaron a distinguirse mejor se vio que los ojos no fueron los únicos rasgos que había heredado de Harry. Los genes Potter habían prevalecido sobre los Malfoy, y le habían dotado al bebé de las típicas facciones más redondeadas de Harry junto con su revuelto y rebelde pelo. Pero el color rubio casi platino que tenía era típicamente Malfoy, y nadie podía decir lo contrario.

También el carácter de los Potter había ido apareciendo a lo largo de los años. Le encantaba meterse en líos y escaparse de la vista de sus padres e irse a explorar a la menor oportunidad. Y si era con su amigo y compañero Alex, mucho mejor. Sin embargo, y para el total disgusto de Harry, también había sacado las aptitudes manipuladoras de Draco. Más de una vez el gryffindor había caído ante la astucia de su hijo sin darse cuenta. Y más de una vez Draco había terminado riéndose de él.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a uno de los cuerpecitos acurrucarse contra él. Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia él, asegurándose de que su ahijado no se había despertado. Le acarició el pelo pelirrojo con cariño, peinando las largas hebras hacia atrás y apartándolas de la pequeña carita, una pequeña carita redonda y graciosa, idéntica a la que había tenido su padre cuando era pequeño, según decía la abuela Molly. Pero, definitivamente, aquel brillo inteligente en sus ojos azules y su ansia de conocimiento y curiosidad era claramente herencia de su madre.

Harry no había sido el único que se había sorprendido cuando Hermione les presentó a todos a su novio. Nadie se había imaginado nunca que el amor pudiera aparecer entre dos personas tan opuestamente distintas como eran Hermione Granger y Bill Weasley. Pero así había sido. Y allí, acurrucado contra su costado estaba la pequeña demostración de ese amor, aquel pequeño niño pelirrojo, pecoso e inteligente que había traído un buen montón de alegría a la familia Weasley después de las dolorosas pérdidas de la guerra. Un pequeño diablillo astuto que desde el primer momento se había convertido en el mejor amigo de su propio hijo.

Recordaba con total claridad el momento en el que habían puesto a los pequeños Eithan y Alex de apenas tres y siete días de edad en una misma cuna uno al lado del otro. Habían estado profundamente dormidos, ni habían notado el momento en el que los habían dejado en la cuna, pero aún así los dos pequeños cuerpecitos se habían acurrucado uno junto al otro.

Desde aquel momento no habían vuelto a separarse. Siempre juntos, siempre ideando nuevas diabluras que habían hecho la vida de sus padres mucho más viva y divertida. Ambos habían empezado a andar casi al mismo tiempo, a hablar enseñándose el uno al otro… Siempre juntos.

Y allí, mientras acunaba con dulzura a sus pequeños torbellinos bajo sus brazos, supo que nada podría separarlos y que harían orgullosos a sus padres cada minuto de sus vidas.

* * *

Un brillo de ternura se podía ver con total claridad en unos ojos grises entre las sombras del pasillo. Aunque intentó mantener su fachada inalterable no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al ver la tierna imagen de su pareja abrazado a sus niños sentados en el sofá. Harry no paraba de mirar a los pequeños, y Draco podría asegurar que se encontraba ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

Hermione y Bill estaban a su lado, observando también a Harry con los críos de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo él.

-Vamos a llevar a los niños arriba –oyó que Hermione decía, tirando con suavidad de la mano de su marido y entrando en el salón. Draco entró tras ellos y se detuvo frente a Harry, dejando que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro al ver a su pareja disfrazado de Santa Claus, con el pelo y la larga barba blanca y el enorme traje rojo ocultando aquella enorme barriga.

-Qué guapo estás, Potter –no pudo evitar comentar.

Harry ni le miró. Acarició por última vez el pelo de ambos niños antes de levantarse con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno.

-Se venderá cara esta foto en la familia –rió Bill, alzando la cámara de fotos con una mano y sonriendo abiertamente. Contuvo una carcajada al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba Harry.

-Agradece que estás casado con Hermione –gruñó Harry antes de darse la vuelta-. Hermione no me perdonaría que te matara.

Aquel comentario sólo sacó un par de carcajadas más. Sin hacer el más mínimo caso al pelirrojo, Harry se inclinó y cogió en brazos a su hijo con cuidado, siendo imitado por Hermione, que hizo lo mismo con su hijo y le siguió hacia el piso superior. Padfoot los siguió en silencio, tumbándose en la cesta que había en el rincón de la habitación de Eithan para él, alejado de los peluches pero estratégicamente colocado para vigilar a los más pequeños.

Draco vio al perro dirigirse hacia su lugar en el dormitorio. Recordó claramente cuando le vio por primera vez en un oscuro callejón, como un pequeño cachorrito famélico que rebuscaba entre la basura algo que llevarse a la boca. Draco se había tropezado con él al salir del trabajo, y al verle allí, tan pequeñito, con aquellos inteligentes ojos y la cola moviéndose alegremente al verle no pudo evitar que ese pequeño corazón tierno que tenía y que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar saliera a la luz. Le cogió en brazos, ignorando el penetrante olor rancio que le envolvía, y se desapareció con él. En la casa no había nadie, Harry debía haber salido con Eithan al parque, así que, aprovechándose de la situación se apresuró a lavar al cachorro y a darle algo de comer. Los colores grises y marrones de la suciedad y el barro dejaron paso al negro brillante del pelaje del perrito. Sabía que Harry no se opondría a adoptar al cachorrito, aunque fuera una responsabilidad más y con el pequeño y curioso Eithan de casi un año apenas tenían tiempo para nada.

Pero todo había pasado como había pensado. Harry quedó tan prendado como él del pequeño cachorro y Eithan encontró en el animalito un nuevo amigo para jugar. Y Padfoot, como le llamó Harry en el primer momento en que le vio, creció con demasiada rapidez, convirtiéndose en un perrazo enorme que les llegaba más alto del medio muslo. Pero, aún con la apariencia imponente que tenía, era un perro bonachón e inteligente, muy sobre protector con sus pequeños amos Eithan y Alex, a los que seguía a todas partes sin apartar un ojo de ellos.

Por eso el perro dormía en la habitación de Eithan. El niño se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que se sentía más seguro por la noche estando el perro presente.

A pesar de las trastadas, de los zapatos destrozados, de los pelos que dejaba por todos lados, a pesar de todo eso, ni Harry ni Draco se arrepentían de haber adoptado a aquel inusual niñero.

-Hey… -oyó Draco que Harry le susurraba al oído, sacándole de su ensoñación-. Padfoot es bonito, sí, pero no es para que te lo quedes mirando tanto¿no? Parece como si te lo quisieras… comer.

Como contestación, Harry recibió un codazo en el estómago, que gracias a su voluminoso disfraz apenas notó, y una mirada asesina.

-Yo siempre me he preguntado qué hace Santa Claus con los elfos y los renos el resto del año –comentó como si nada Draco, dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mirada.

-Entonces… -Harry rodeó la cintura de Draco con sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo al de su pareja tanto cuanto le permitía su disfraz-… si yo soy Santa Claus¿tú quién eres¿Un reno, un elfo… uno de esos bastoncillos de caramelo?

Draco le sonrió, girando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

-Vámonos, no vayamos a despertar a los niños –le dijo, dándole un apretón a los brazos de Harry.

Harry sonrió antes de afirmar con la cabeza y salir de la habitación junto con el matrimonio Weasley. Bill y Hermione se despidieron de ellos dos y marcharon a su habitación cogidos de la mano, dirigiéndose miradas y sonrisas prometedoras.

Harry, al notar esa sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Bill se rió, imaginándose lo que iba a pasar a unos cuantos metros de allí.

-Acordaos de los hechizos insonorizadores –les dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona antes de que entraran en su dormitorio.

Como respuesta recibió un amigable gesto con los dedos de Bill y una mirada asesina de parte de Draco, que se separó de él y le miró poniendo cara de asco.

-Gracias, Potter, por la imagen mental. Aunque era algo totalmente innecesario.

El moreno rió, abrazando de nuevo a Draco, y aproximó su cara a la de su marido.

-Me ofrezco voluntario a darte una nueva y mucho más interesante imagen mental –le dijo, a pocos milímetros de los labios de Draco.

Malfoy se humedeció los labios, sin apartar sus ojos grises de los verdes, lamiéndose lentamente el labio inferior y, gracias a la cercanía de los labios de Harry, rozándolos a ellos también.

-Primero quítate esa barba y ese pelo blanco, cara-rajada, y por supuesto esta panza incómoda –susurró, dándole un tirón juguetón a la espesa barba-. No me parece nada sexy acostarme con un viejo canoso, barbudo y barrigón.

Harry ni siquiera susurró el encantamiento. De pronto su pelo volvió a su color negro de siempre y su barba desapareció. No alejó su cara de la de Draco, correspondiendo a la sonrisa lasciva del rubio.

-Y ahora, Potter –Draco sujetó la tela del pecho de la chaqueta roja y dio un tirón de ella, comenzando a caminar-, acompáñame.

El moreno, algo confundido ya que Draco no se dirigía hacia su dormitorio, le siguió.

Draco le comenzó a guiar a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las bajó sin dejar de tirar del gryffindor, hasta llegar al salón, en donde la chimenea seguía encendida y las luces del árbol brillaban en la penumbra.

Después de cerrar las puertas del salón y de poner varios hechizos en torno a él, Draco se aproximó a Harry, que se había quedado en medio de la sala, mirándole. Se había quitado las gafas y el gorro rojo con el borlón blanco, y lo había dejado todo sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Sabes cuál ha sido mi fantasía desde que conseguiste este disfraz? –le preguntó el slytherin, pegando su cuerpo al de Harry, notando con agrado que la voluminosa barriga había desaparecido.

-¿Vestirte con él y darme un buen espectáculo? –respondió Harry con otra pregunta, acompañándola con una mirada por más que sugestiva.

Draco sonrió con lascivia, con un profundo brillo de lujuria en su mirada traviesa.

-No –respondió mientras empujaba a Harry hasta que estuvieron frente a la chimenea-. Sabes que el color rojo no me sienta nada bien –acercó su cara a la de Harry, dejando que su aliento golpeara contra los jugosos labios de su pareja. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con los botones de la chaqueta del disfraz de Harry-. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-Mmm… -Harry se humedeció los labios después de sentirlos secarse ante la tentadora proximidad de su rubio-. ¿Desvestirme tú mismo a la romántica luz de las llamas de la chimenea?

Draco rió entre dientes, obligando a Harry a caer al suelo de rodillas para luego hacerlo él también, frente al antiguo gryffindor.

-¿Romántica luz de las llamas de la chimenea? Creo que deberías dejar de leer novela rosa, Potter. Se te está fundiendo el cerebro.

Sus ojos se habían clavado de nuevo sobre los otros verdes, sus manos continuaban jugueteando con los botones de la chaqueta de Harry, y sus labios no paraban de sonreír con algo de malicia.

-No soy yo el que te ha traído aquí y ha empezado a desabrocharte el traje –comentó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

-No… -Draco sonrió con satisfacción al conseguir abrir por completo la chaqueta-… eres demasiado gryffindor para eso. A ti nunca se te ocurriría hacerme el amor en ningún sitio romántico.

-¿A no¿Y qué me dices de…?

Pero Draco no permitió que Harry terminara lo que estaba diciendo. Le besó los labios, apenas un beso pequeño y casto, y luego pasó a rozarle la mejilla con los labios hasta llegar a la oreja, donde mordió levemente el lóbulo.

-Cállate –susurró-. Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Además –sus manos se colaron juguetonas por debajo de la camiseta que vestía Harry, acariciando la calida piel de su abdomen-, hay algo que tenemos que celebrar.

-¿Sí? –Harry se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las dos manos que le rozaban la cintura y el pecho-. ¿Y qué tenemos que cerebrar… si puede saberse?

Draco, sin embargo, no le respondió. Terminó de sacarle la chaqueta y la camiseta para después volver a besarle mientras le empujaba hasta quedar totalmente tumbado sobre su cuerpo, con la cara oculta en su cuello y dándole besitos por toda la piel. Harry sólo atinaba a inclinar la cabeza, dándole más espacio a Draco para que siguiera con sus caricias.

-¿No me vas a decir qué vamos a celebrar? –le preguntó, tanteando con las manos la camisa que vestía Draco hasta conseguir encontrar un resquicio por el cual acariciar la pálida piel y conseguir sacar la molesta prenda para poder quitársela.

-¿No te basta con que sea Navidad?

-No sé porqué, pero algo me dice que no sólo estamos celebrando eso.

Draco rió entre dientes, levantando la cabeza hasta poder mirar a Harry a los ojos. Dejó que éste se deshiciera de su camisa con rapidez, pero sin moverse de encima de su pareja. Sus ojos grises brillaban de un modo extraño, y eso Harry lo pudo apreciar.

-Luego –susurró el rubio como respuesta, antes de volver a besar a Harry con toda la pasión que sentía.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta se vio completamente desnudo bajo el ansioso cuerpo de su pareja. No tardó en seguir su ejemplo y desnudar a su vez a Draco, deleitándose con las armoniosas formas del rubio, delineando cada músculo mientras sentía cómo Draco bajaba por su pecho lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que se le ponía a su alcance.

Las manos de Draco tampoco se quedaron quietas. Rozaban toda la piel de Harry con caricias casi etéreas, aferrándose a sus caderas estrechas mientras Draco jugueteaba con el ombligo de Harry, haciendo círculos con la lengua en torno a él, haciéndole jadear sonoramente y que varios escalofríos le recorrieran toda la espalda.

-Draco… -gimió cuando una de las manos de Draco empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

-Mmm… -Draco ronroneó cuando los dedos de Harry se enredaron en su pelo y le tironeó de un mechón, indicándole que levantara el rostro. Obedeció con cierta renuencia, y sonrió cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Harry, sus labios hinchados y aquel brillo de deseo en sus ojos verdes.

Harry, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, levantó su torso y le besó en los labios, atrayéndole hacia él con una mano en su nuca para que no pudiera separarse. Lamió su labio superior y mordió suavemente el inferior dándole un leve tirón para luego dejar que ambas lenguas se encontraran y jugaran rozándose la una con la otra. Draco respondió al beso, gimiendo, para continuar acariciando el torso y el abdomen de Harry, bajando sus manos hasta que rozó con una leve caricia la dureza de Harry. Sonrió con algo de malicia cuando el moreno se separó de sus labios y gimió con abandono al notar aquellas expertas manos rodeándole lentamente.

-Draco… -jadeó. Colocó sus manos en la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo hasta que estuvo totalmente pegado a él, sintiendo su cálido aliento golpear contra su cuello.

Draco sonrió, con el rostro ocultado en el hueco del hombro de Harry. Le dio un breve beso, subiendo una de sus manos hasta que la posó sobre la nuca de Harry, envolviendo sus dedos en los cortos cabellos oscuros. Harry le rodeaba con sus brazos, acariciando cada vez con más rapidez su espalda y su cintura, respirando agitadamente. Draco sabía que estaba intentando controlarse para no tumbarlo con fuerza en el suelo y hacer lo que fuera que se le estuviera pasando por la mente. Siempre intentando protegerlo y no hacerle daño. Muy gryffindor por su parte. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Harry no podía dejar de ser ni por un momento el caballero de brillante armadura.

Volviendo a reír, movió levemente su cadera, haciendo rozar así las dos durezas que se alzaban juntas, buscando volverle loco un poco más. Y lo consiguió. Harry reaccionó moviendo su cadera todo lo que le fue posible imitando su movimiento, rozándose con la de Draco. Les fue imposible a los dos contener los gemidos que escaparon de sus labios, ahogándolos en la boca del otro, profundizando el beso mientras sus manos paseaban por toda la piel a su alcance.

Draco se inclinó sobre el torso de Harry de nuevo, apoyando todo su peso en él hasta que consiguió que la espalda de Harry descansara en el suelo por completo. Luego, y con renuencia, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si se relamiera ante un suculento festín.

-Creo que te mereces un premio por haberte portado tan bien esta noche –se inclinó un poco y empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de Harry-. No cualquiera se hubiera puesto ese disfraz.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando responderle pero sólo saliéndole de los labios un pequeño gemido. Draco no había dejado de moverse sobre sus caderas, con un movimiento cadencioso y lento, y sus atrevidos labios, que bajaban por su pecho y se apoderaban de uno de sus pezones, no le estaban ayudando a mantener la cordura.

Draco podía sentir las manos de Harry crisparse entre los rubios mechones de su pelo. Sabía con seguridad que Harry no iba a poder contenerse mucho más, y para ser sincero, él tampoco podría.

Detuvo su movimiento y se enderezó, sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Harry. Le miró a los ojos, viendo aquel conocido brillo de pasión en sus ojos verdes, y sonrió mientras una de sus manos rodeaba la dureza de su pareja, acariciándola de arriba abajo. Harry arqueó la espalda y jadeó con fuerza.

-Draco…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Harry había utilizado aquel tono de voz con el que sabía que Draco no podría resistirse, un tono de voz bajo, grave, aterciopelado y sensual con el que conseguía que Draco hiciera todo lo que él quisiera.

Por eso Draco no esperó más. Se movió sobre Harry, le hizo enderezarse a medias a la vez que se inclinaba sobre él y mientras le besaba se fue sentando sobre Harry, dejando que su dureza entrara lentamente en él y que las manos de Harry se aferraran con fuerza entorno a su cintura.

Ambos cuerpos se arquearon el uno contra el otro, sus labios sin despegarse en ningún momento, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Draco enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, sintiendo cómo su pareja colocaba ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas, manteniéndole quieto durante un momento, disfrutando la sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo. Y Draco lo agradeció. No era buena idea hacer aquello sin prepararse primero, al menos un poco.

-¿Estás… bien? –le preguntó Harry, dejando que su aliento golpeara la piel húmeda del cuello de Draco.

-Sí… -sonrió al ver la preocupación que aquellos orbes esmeralda y le besó los labios, antes de moverse un poco sobre él.

Harry se tensó ante el movimiento, apretando la mandíbula y enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Draco. El rubio se rió entre dientes antes de repetir el movimiento, sacando un jadeo de Harry, que se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

-Merlín, Draco, no te detengas –suspiró Harry, moviéndose a su vez.

Y Draco le complació. Volvió a besarle, enredando su lengua con la de Harry mientras se movía, cada vez con mayor rapidez, jadeando cuando la erección de Harry rozaba aquel exquisito punto en su interior. Ambos cuerpos se movieron el uno contra el otro en una apasionada y ancestral danza; el contacto de ambas pieles lanzando chispazos de placer por todo el cuerpo hasta que el momento cumbre llegó con fuerza, haciendo gemir a los dos el nombre del otro para, seguidamente, volverse a besarse, a la vez que Draco caía sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry no le permitió apartarse. Le rodeó con sus brazos abrazándole contra él y comenzó a acariciar las suaves hebras rubias, intentando normalizar la respiración. Draco, sobre su pecho, suspiró con fuerza y levantó la cabeza para ocultar el rostro en el húmedo cuello de Harry, aspirando el penetrante olor de Harry, tan personal y familiar.

-¿Me vas a decir ya qué es lo que hemos celebrado de esta… más que impresionante forma? –preguntó Harry en un susurro, brindándole a Draco lentas caricias en su espalda.

El rubio tembló un poco al oírle. Se incorporó con pereza y tomando la chaqueta del disfraz de Santa Claus se recostó sobre Harry, echándosela por encima a los dos. Luego, levantó la mirada y la posó sobre la de Harry, que le miraba con cierta preocupación que Draco se encargó de borrar con un lento y apasionado beso en los labios.

-¿Draco?

El antiguo slytherin no dejó de mirarle mientras le cogía una mano y la posaba sobre su propio vientre, arropándola con la suya propia. Sus ojos grises se humedecieron al ver cómo la comprensión llegaba al más que sorprendido Harry.

-¿Es… estás…?

-Dentro de poco nuestro inusual niñero Padfoot tendrá otro crío del que vigilar y preocuparse –susurró en respuesta.

Harry no apartó sus ojos de los de Draco. Sentía en la palma de su mano la calidez de la piel de Draco, sin poderse creer que, como años atrás, una nueva criatura se estuviera formando allí mismo, a unos pocos centímetros de su propia piel. Un hijo. Suyo.

Su familia se ampliaba. Como él siempre había deseado.

-Harry, sé que… -comenzó Draco con algo de nerviosismo, viendo como Harry no se movía ni hacía amago de hablar. Pero Harry le interrumpió, abrazándole y besándole, mirándole con adoración a los ojos y sonriéndole con toda la dulzura y ternura que sentía.

-Muy feliz Navidad, Draco.

_**Fin  
**_

Ya, ya sé que el fic llega con un poco de retraso… Pero es que el lemon me ha dado mucha guerra!! ¬¬ Estaba a punto ya de hacer una locura u.u Y para colmo Draco me ha salido OoC… ¬¬' u.u Aaahhhggg…

Pero bueno, aquí está, y espero que os haya gustado a todos n.n

_**Euge, cari, perdón por el retraso, pero después de tanto tiempo aquí lo tienes!!! Te lo trajeron los Reyes Magos ;)**_

Mil besotes!!!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
